1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp assembly, and more particularly to an LED lamp assembly emitting light at opposite sides thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diodes has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of a heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. The outer surface of the heat sink generally is a plane and the LEDs are arranged close to each other. When the LED lamp works, the LEDs mounted on the planar outer surface of the heat sink only form a flat light source, whereby the illumination area of the LED lamp is limited. In addition, the heat sink of the conventional LED lamp cannot efficiently dissipate the heat generated by the LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp assembly having a large illumination area. Furthermore, the LED lamp assembly has a high heat dissipation efficiency.